1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for controlling temperatures of exhaust gases emitted from an internal combustion engine to facilitate regeneration of a particulate filter.
2. Background Art
A particulate filter is a device for capturing particulates emitted in exhaust gases from a combustion engine. In some systems employing a particulate filter, it may be desired to oxidize or burn the captured particulates in a process commonly referred to as regeneration. This is desirable to reduce the restriction of the particulate filter on the exhaust flow and thus maximize the engine fuel economy. The regeneration of the particulate filter is dependent on temperatures at the particulate filter, which may be influenced either directly or indirectly by exhaust gas temperatures.
Accordingly, a need exists to control exhaust gas temperatures at the particulate filter so as to facilitate regeneration of the particulate filter.